Red Sunset
by Asa Usa
Summary: A one-shot about Itachi and Naruto meeting after Itachi murdered his family.


Naruto limped down the street, head down, lost in thought. He had gotten cornered by a group of drunks tonight, and he merely hoped that he would make it home, but if he couldn't, where could he hide? He sighed, and picked up his pace, struggling to keep his left ankle from twisting again. A deep rumbling was heard, and he winced. He couldn't remember when he'd last eaten. Yesterday morning maybe, or was it the previous day?

Reaching the seedy and unkempt part of town, he noted that he was only a few blocks away from his apartment. The dark streets were lined with lights, and the few that worked hummed quietly from the electricity. He knew that in a few hours, it would be light, so he had to get home quickly, before someone saw him. He didn't think he could take another beating . . .

Suddenly, he bumped into someone, and his shoulder popped, throbbing from the harsh contact with the darkening bruises. Startled, he glanced up at the person who had bumped into him. The dark-haired teen looked maybe six or seven years older than him, and he was wearing a black ANBU outfit that was covered with blood. He ignored the excruciating pulses of pain in his shoulder, and his eyes travelled up to the teen's face, only to find a pair of haunting red ones starting back at him.

Itachi glanced down at the small kid he had bumped into. His blond hair was dirty, and had crimson blotches spread throughout. Surprised, he looked down further, into dark blue eyes that were filled with such sadness, pain, and grief that they looked misplaced on his child-like face. His eyes had a depth most adults didn't ever get to have. His face had three slender marks on each cheek, and was covered with heavy abrasions, bruises and cuts while his body was tense and alert. Upon further inspection of the kid's scrawny body, he realized that this adolescent was Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi kid.

There were many rumors surrounding this kid, mostly of him being a monster or demon. He grimaced at the irony. Here was a boy who was pegged to be a monster, but in reality, was innocent, and if he was correct, rather lovable. He himself, however, was thought to be an almost god-like person, but was a true monster. After all, who kills their whole family? He was an Uchiha, and because of that, everything was handed to him on a silver platter, metaphorically and literally. This kid, however, was treated wrongly, simply because of the wide-spread belief that he was Kyuubi's reincarnate and apparent his 'inhumane behavior'. It was sad that civilians and shinobi alike couldn't see the difference from the contained and the container. People often beat him, and by the looks of it, the boy had not been only had not only been ignored tonight.

He felt part of himself fill with pity, because he did not want to believe people would be cruel enough to hurt a child of only six years like this, but his logical side told him that it was true. The child's face showed carefully hidden emotions, but his weariness and edginess shone through and he couldn't bring himself to leave the kid. He leaned over to meet the boy's height, and noted that he flinched, an alarmed look passing quickly in his eyes, before they settled back to that blank look.

"Hello. My name is Itachi" He said in a quiet voice attempting not to frighten the boy.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi-san" Naruto whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loud it would break the spell. Maybe he was tricking him? After all, why was the teen talking to him? He looked like an Uchiha, and they were far from his social class. It didn't make any sense.

"Would you like to take a walk with me" The eldest ask, and the smaller one agreed, albeit jadedly. They walked into a small park a block away, and sat on a typical brown park bench. "What are you doing out this early in the morning, Naruto-kun?"

"Walking back to my apartment" Was the soft answer. After that, they quietly talked for a long time, Naruto slowly started getting more confident, and the volume of his voice grew. He talked about his academy troubles, and Itachi listened carefully, often giving advice. They also talked about Itachi's life, and to his surprise, he found himself opening up about Shisui's death. Naruto gave a few pieces of advice, and Itachi wondered how a child could have so much insight. Too bad he didn't think of the suggestions before his mission.

Maybe things could have changed for the better then. Maybe, then, things could have changed for the better.

When the sun started to light the sky, Itachi narrowed his eyes. Had it really been that long? He needed to leave, before other ANBU found out about him and his crime. Committing genocide was serious offense, one he didn't want to get caught for, even if it was ordered from the Hokage. Not that anyone else knew, but that didn't matter.

"Naruto, I have to leave soon. Do you think you can get to your apartment by yourself?" Itachi asked, and Naruto clung to his hand.

"Do you really have to go, Ita-san?" Itachi nodded, and after a second "Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe, if you grow strong enough" Naruto's eyes watered. Why was it that every time he made a friend, they disappeared? "Naruto, you have to promise me that you'll grow strong, that you won't let yourself be hurt by the words or actions of the civilians, okay?" Naruto nodded.

"And most of all, you have to promise me you'll never let them call you a monster. That you'll never give in to anyone or anything, and most of all, that you'll try your hardest to find me when you become a ninja"

"I promise" Naruto said, and Itachi's image disappeared. In his place was a simple necklace. It had a black cord, and three charms. They were all the same, a simple silver ring-like circle. He fastened the necklace around his throat, and he looked to the sky, the sun just visible above the trees, before glancing back at the necklace. For the first time in months, Naruto felt hope. He felt the will to live grow in him, and the will to grow surge in his soul.

His eyes wandered back to the sky, and he felt the will to look forward surge even stronger in him. The sky was a striking orange-red, with pink fluffy clouds floating high, and a blood-red sun peeking out from the trees, beginning to warm Konoha from the cold night. Just like those blood-red eyes warmed his soul and set his world ablaze with happiness

**Authors Note:**

**Hey, Asa Usa here! I wrote this to celebrate the beginning of summer, and I hope you enjoy! My beta was **_**You're All So Vacant**___**and she did a great job! **


End file.
